It's Forbidden
by MairaMai
Summary: The blood-thirsty creatures who were in hiding are now taking over. Matt lived a normal life, but it will all change as he is caught up in the middle of the cruel reality. Some people are not who they claim to be. MATT POV. AU. Matt x Mello.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_I've had an idea for this, and decided to start typing it on the computer, while waiting for my phone to be fixed so I can continue with Away. I guess it can be something you can read while waiting for Away ;3 Hope you'll all enjoy this one aswell though._

_**~MairaMai** _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Death Note or the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

**Matt POV**

I never asked for any of this. I could remember everything like it was yesterday.

I was seventeen at that time. The world was an open door, with my above-average intelligence and incredible technology skills I could've gotten anywhere. But I was just seventeen, still in school, and not even thinking about future. I was unmotivated, lazy and I guess chilled out. Yeah, I took life as it was, not bothered by what was yet to come.

That day was supposed to be just like every other, but my lack of common sense and friendliness got me into trouble.

You see, some people said that the world has changed. That God send those creatures on earth to bring some sort of judgement, but something went wrong. The scientists, on the other hand, said that those were simply defects of evolution. I believed they were always here, but now they are finally coming out, sick of having to hide underground. They looked just like everyone else. They were all among us, acting like humans, going to schools, jobs, having friends and foes. But they weren't humans. They were creatures that fed on us. They didn't need it to survive. It was a known fact. Some of them have been caught before and placed in the hands of the scientists, who did all sorts of experiments, that in case of a human would be deemed cruel. But they weren't humans. And they were to be avoided at all times, as much as possible. Anyone who was suspected of being one of them was taken away immediately. It was against the law to help them in any way. Not like anyone would. People were scared. It was an obvious reaction to something you don't understand. But I was different. I believed they could be on our side. Besides, no one has actually seen them feeding on humans. People have gone missing from time to time, but that could be explained with so many other things, like the constant mafia activity or other underground business. It usually happened in big cities, like the one I lived in.

It was particularly calm, until that one day when someone had discovered a body of a young woman, somewhere in the woods. Usually incidents like this one are ignored by the media, as it's a common thing in Los Angeles, but this case was all over the news. Everyone knew about this one. The odd thing was that the body was completly drenched. There was no blood left in it.

My mother had been especially touched by that incident. She gave me a week off school, to make sure I'll be safe (not like I cared anyway, like any typical teenager I hated that place) and told me to stay home. I was used to being home alone, as she worked and my father died when I was young. But it never bothered me as I could play my beloved games.

I guess I should've introduced myself. My name is Mail Jeevas. Or should I say, it was Mail Jeevas. Now I'm just Matt, but a lot has happened before I got my new name.

When I went back into school, everything was as usual. I went into my first class, sat beside my friends, got after school detention. It was a typical day for me. After school I went into the usual classroom, where detentions were held at and took my usual seat at the back. I've noticed there was an extra person in the room, sitting in front of me. I've seen him before, but never really acknowledged his existance. I took out my psp as soon as the teacher that was supposed to keep an eye on us left.

"What you playin'?", the guy in front of me turned around in his chair.

"A game", I replied, not interessed in having a conversation with him as I placed my goggles with orange lenses over my eyes. I loved them, although I've heard people say they weren't too stylish. Not like I cared about fashion or anything like that, after all, I also wore a black and red striped shirt, blue jeans and black boots. So fashionable.

"I can see that much", he said, irritated by the sound of his voice, "Why are you here?"

"You're not gonna shut up and leave me alone, are you?", I looked up at him, turning off my game. He had blond, shoulder-length hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No, so you might aswell be nice and talk to me. Why are you here?", he repeated his question.

"Hi I'm Mail, nice to meet you too", I put on a sweet smile and held my hand out to greet him.

"Mello. You're really fucking weird", the blond laughed shaking my hand, "Will you answer my question or will I have to beat you up?"

"Talking and playing games in class. You don't need to be so agressive, princess. What about you?"

"I broke someone's bones in a fight and you'll be next if you call me that again", Mello gave me a sweet smile, yet his eyes yelled murder as he softly tilted his head to the side.

It was weird, but that's how our friendship started. And soon all the trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review.

**_ALSO I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING ABOUT THE TROUBLES IM HAVING WITH AWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL OK_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I got a fabulous review for the prologue, like wow I'm amazed, thank you so much amazing person. This actually puts so much pressure on me, especially that a lot of the chapters have already been written, please please remember English is not my first language. I can't English well ok. Thank you. Lots of love,_

**_~MairaMai_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Matt POV**

It was Sunday. Mello was sitting on the couch, reading a book, while I sat on the floor, resting against his legs and playing my games. My mom was out shopping, so we were home alone. It was quite a usual thing by now, Mello would come up to read a book or study while I played games. We felt comfortable around each other. The more I got to know him, the more I liked him. Although he was an asshole at times and had issues controlling his anger, it seemed like he was just the perfect person for me to hang around with. And maybe more, had he showed any interest, if you know what I mean.

"They found another one", the blond said all of a sudden, causing me to look up. He was frowning at his phone, the book in his other hand.

"It's the third one this month, isn't it?", I knew exactly what he was on about. Another body left somewhere, completly dry.

"This one is missing an arm though. The president has established a special task force to catch those creatures. People can volounteer to work under special circumstances and a high salary. Do you think it'll work?"

"Honestly I don't. They are much stronger than an average human, and it's common knowledge that nothing man-made can cause permanent damage to their health, they heal super-fast. Anyone who joins this task force signs up for a suicide"

"I was thinking of signing up actually", I stopped the game, looking up at him, waiting for an outburst of laugh or anything else indicating that he was joking, but the cold blue eyes had a determined look in them.

"You're joking, right? There's no way in hell I'm going to let you do that, besides, aren't you too young?", I said giving Mello my full attention.

"We're finishing school soon, I could work there part time for now. They are desperate for people", the blond placed the book and his phone aside, resting his elbows on his knees looking straight into my eyes. I hated when he gave me this look. It was like he could see straight into my soul.

"Mel, I won't let you-"

"I'm not asking for your permission, Mail", Mello raised his voice slightly.

"So what? You just want me to watch you throw your life away as if it was nothing? Are you feeling depressed? Maybe that's it, maybe you don't see any point in living and just want to get killed, we can talk about it, Mello you can't-"

"Calm down, I'm not depressed you idiot", he laughed, "You over exaggerate everything. I'm just... Curious. That's it"

"You're not curious, you're a fucking moron, a spolied princess", I glared at him, but soon realised it was a bad idea when he threw himself at me. We wrestled around the floor for a bit, ending up with Mello on top of me, his hands around my throath

"Repeat it. I dare you", he hissed through his teeth.

"I would... If I could... B-reathe" I could barely catch my breath, trying to get his hands off my throath, or at least losen his grip. The blond let go of me, with a sigh, rolling his eyes, "Mels get your ass off me, your'e hea-"

"Are you sure you want to finish your sentence?", he whispered, his face getting really close to mine as he narrowed his eyes. I stared at him, amazed at his beauty and before I even noticed what I was doing, I closed the distance between us and kissed him. It didn't last long though as he almost immediately jumped away from me as if burned him, with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"M-Mels... I...", I didn't even know what to say. Mello was breathing fast, still staring at me. The front door unlocked and my mom walked into the living room, holding three shopping bags.

"Are you alright boys?" she laughed, while Mello quickly got up, grabbed his phone and left in a hurry, without a word, "What did I miss?"

I looked up at her, from my place on the floor. Concern showed in her green eyes.

"Do you need help with thouse?", I asked getting up and taking the shopping bags off her, ignoring her question.

"Mail? What just happened?", she followed me into the kitchen. I knew there was no way of getting away from her. I couldn't hide anything from my mom.

"We were just talking... Then messing and then I... I kissed him", I whispered the last words hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Oh... I understand what I seen was his reaction then?", I nodded not looking at her, "Mail, theres nothing to be embarassed of, I say you should talk to him about it"

"Ughh women and their talking about things", I rolled my eyes, earning myself a hit upright my head as my mom began unpacking the groceries, "I'll talk to him tomorrow in school"

"Just don't get another after school detention, I took a day off tomorrow and I'm hoping to eat dinner with you like a normal family"

"Sure thing"

I went to school the next day a bit earlier than usual, wanting to get more time to talk to Mello first thing in the morning. I couldn't see him around until I went into the canteen before first class began. He was sitting on one of the tables, surrounded by his friends, chatting and laughing. As soon as Mello noticed me thoug, he smiiled and waved at me to come over. So I did.

"Mels, can we go talk?", I asked him, not bothered by his friends whispering among each other.

"Yeah, sure", we walked away, exiting the canteen, far away from everyones range of hearing, "So what's up?"

"About yesterday... Look I... It was-"

"Stop making things awkward", he rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? 'Hey Mello, I know we're friends but you're incredibly hot, let's go out?", I said in a mocking voice.

"Yes"

"Yes? What do you mean yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you", Mello snickered, then kissed me. I was shocked at what had just happened but I kissed him back almost instantly. It was a slow, sweet kiss and I loved every second of it. When we parted, I couldn't stop the grin appearing on my face.

"Can you remove that shit eating grin from your stupid face?", the blond rolled his eyes, but laughed nonetheless.

I let out a long sigh as school came to an end. I managed not to get detention today (only because I left my psp at home) and I was more than happy to be able to go home early. Or should I say, at the right time. Mello was waiting outside for me, like he did everyday, except today he was talking with someone I didn't know. The guy had black, messy hair and strangely red eyes. He was slouched over, holding his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Hey", I said walking over to them, "I'm Mail"

"You smell nice", the weird guy said with a creepy smile, that made me shiver.

"Uhmm... Thanks?"

"B stop scaring him", Mello glared at the weirdo.

"I'm not scared... Just a bit creeped out"

"It's okay, Beyond is leaving anyway, aren't you?", I watched the two of them, Mello glaring, the other one smiling, at each other, until the raven haired guy, who's name I guess is Beyond, nodded and left.

"Who was that?", I turned to Mello, as we started walking in the direction of my place.

"No one important", he looked straight ahead, quickening his pace.

"Okay then", I shrugged. If he didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to start bitching about it.

We walked together for a few minutes in silence, then parted as Mello went in the direction of his own place. Wherever it was anyway. I chose the shortcut to my apartament through the park and was there in no time. I walked in to the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Yet another body had been discovered by the police this morning in the woods surrounding Pasadena. The body of a young man was found with it's face massacred and no blood left in the veins. The task force is already on the case, they believe..."

"They are getting closer. It's not safe anymore", my mom whispered turning the tv off.

"It's the way things are I guess... We can't really do anything about it", I sat down beside her.

"Mail", she looked into my eyes,placing her hand on my knee, "It has already happened almost seventeen years ago. They were attacking, killing countless numbers of people but something has stopped them then. No one knew who or what, but they stopped"

"Can we... Not talk about this? Whatever happened then, as you said, there were still victims. They might come for us one day, but when they will, it'll be over. There'll be nothing we will be able to do about it and thats it. The sooner people will understnad, the better for them. Before they have showed up, humans were at the top of the food chain, killing all other life forms. Now it has changed, there are things above us. We just have to deal with it... Do you need help with the dinner?", I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen, not waiting for any response. I guess half of me was scared of what my mom would have to say, the other half just wanted to stop talking about those depressing things. I wasn't in the mood for that.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I have deleted the POV because this story will be all in **Matts** POV. Ok? Ok. Same thing goes for this story, chapters won't be much longer than 1000 words because my retarded phone won't let me and its giving me troubles. I hope ya'll will enjoy._

**_Love, _**

**_~MairaMai_**

* * *

><p>It was really awkward between me and my mom the past few weeks, we basically avoided each other by now. She took extra hours at work and I've been hanging around with Mello more often. I don't know why, it just kinda happened. I was playing one of my favourite games when I got a text from Mello.<p>

"Be ready in ten minutes, I'm taking you out ;)"

I sighed to myself knowing too well that there's no point in disagreeing. There goes my plan of staing home and plaing games all day. Mello and I have been going out for quite a while now and he loved to randomly stop me from my routines and change all my plans. Or that's at least what I believed, he refused to admit to it.

I got up from the couch, changed my t-shirt to a clean one and tried to make my hair look decent. I failed though, it never liked decedent, I don't know why I still tried. Exactly nine minutes later Mello appeared at my doors.

"I'm not ready yet, you're a minute early", I laughed letting him in.

"Really Mail? Come on, we're getting coffee", he rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out. I somehow managed to lock the doors without the blond ripping my arm off. I shuddered upon realising that we'll go on his bike. I hate that machine.

"Don't be a pussy", Mello smirked, noticing my unease.

"I'd rather be a pussy and alive", I replied.

"Are you trying to say that my bike is dangerous?"

"I'm saying you're a bad driver", I laughed at his expression as we got on the death machine. Mello obviously had to drive like crazy. I guess it was his payback for calling him a bad driver, even though it takes someone incredibly skilled to drive like that and not cause an accident.

"So hows things between you and your mom?", Mello asked me once we ordered our coffees and sat down at one of the tables.

"We don't really talk much anymore. She is always working and I'm spending my time with you, it's kinda awkward when we are at home together"

"She's still upset about the last murder?"

"Yeah", I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee. Strong with too much sugar- just the way I loved it, "Sooner or later she'll have to get over it"

"Mail, you think why they kill people if they don't need it to survive?", Mello asked, watching me carefully.

"I don't know, what about you?"

He shrugged in response and we fell silent for a minute.

"What do you want for your birthday?", I changed the subject.

"Nothing really", he shrugged again.

"Come on, it's coming up soon and I don't know what to get you"

"Okay then, I want your ass", the blond smirked at me, taking a sip of his coffee. I laughed.

"I'm not joking", his face turned serious but only for a short while as he couldn't contain the smile creeping onto his face, "Shut up already. By the way, my parents want to meet you"

"When?", I almost chocked on my coffee. I wasn't the type of a person liked by parents.

"We're going back to my place after we're done with this", he shook his almost empty cup, "Don't worry, they're going out so they won't be around for long"

"Why didn't you warn me before we left, I could have taken a shower or something"

"They won't be there for long, just a waste of time", he shrugged, "You're finished?", Mello pointed his chin at my cup.

"Yeah, we can go", I nodded.

The ride wasn't long. Mello, as I found out, lived a good few minutes away from me, in a beautiful house. Or rather a mansion. That place was huge. The house was build from red brick with white semi-circle windows and a huge garden, full of colourful flowers.

"Mihael is that you?", a womans voice came from inside the house the second we walked in.

"Yeah", Mello called back. I gave him a questioning look, to which he whispered a silent 'later'.

I looked around the huge hallway we were standing in. There was a set of stairs leading up to what I presume were bedrooms. On our right were open doors through which I could see a fireplace, so I guessed it must been the living room. I couldn't see much from where we were standing, the house was huge.

"This is Mail", Mello said looking at the stairs, I followed his gaze. A beautiful, young woman, with long almost white hair and porcelain skin was walking down in our direction wearing a short red dress. I didn't know what to say.

"Mail, what an unusual name", she smiled, displaying a set of perfect white teeth, "I'm Lovisa, Mihael's mom"

"Um hi", it was the only thing that I could think of at that moment. Soon after, a tall, young man joined us. He had dark blond hair and was wearing a suit. He was equally as attractive and I guessed it was Mellos father.

"I'm Kristian, and you are?", he smiled at me.

"Mail Jeevas", I replied. Mellos parents exchanged a surprised look, then turned to Mello, who simply nodded.

"Right. Well, we better get going", his mom said, and they were out.

"What was that all about?", I asked once I was sure his parents are gone.

"They knew your father before he died", the blond replied, gesturing me to follow him into the living room.

"How do you know he died? I never told you"

"I...uh... I guessed?", he sat down in front of a large shelf full of dvds, "Which movie do you want to see?"

"What do you mean you guessed?"

"They told me, let's just drop this"

"First you say you guessed and now that they told you? That doesn't seem to add up"

"Mail"

"And what is your name? You said it's Mello, but your parents called you something else"

"Mello is a nickname, my real name is Mihael Keehl. There. Happy? I just don't like it too much"

"If you say so", I watched him carefully, still not believing a thing he said. For some reason I just couldn't believe it. It was all just too suspicious, but I didn't feel like continuing the interrogation.

"So which movie?", he asked.

"I don't mind, just play any", I shrugged.

Mello played some movie and sat beside me on the couch. I couldn't pay attention to it though, my head was hurting from all the thoughts that passed through it at the speed of light and I could feel the blond staring at me.

"May I help you?", I asked meeting his gaze.

"Yeah you can actually", he smirked, kissing me passionately. Before I even noticed, I was lieing on the couch, my t-shirt forgotten somewhere on the floor, with Mello on me, kissing my neck.

"Oh Mels", I moaned as he grinded down me, "What if your parents come back?", I asked taking his leather vest off.

"They'll be gone all night", Mello tugged at my belt, quickly taking off my jeans. He kissed me again, his tongue exploring every bit of my mouth, then slowly moved down to my neck, chest, causing me to breathe faster, but he didn't stop, going down to my groin, taking my underwear off and finally licking my painfully erected member all the way to the tip. I moaned loudly arching my back, as he moved his fingers over to my entrance. Mello took my whole length into his mouth, at the same time pushing his fingers inside me. I yelled out, both in pleasure and pain, bucking my hips into him. He sucked and bit my dick, stretching me all along. I couldn't stop moaning, when he finally entered me, hitting my sweet spot straight away. Mello waited, giving me time to adjust, but I wasn't as patient, begging him to move like a little bitch. He buried his head in my shoulder as he thrusted faster. I couldn't contain my moans, pain completely replaced by pleasure. The blond scratched at my hips, going in deeper. I could feel my climax approaching as he quickened his pace. It didn't take much longer for me to come all over our chests, Mello followed soon after, emptying his load inside of me. We were both breathing heavily, sweat mixed with sperm covering our bodies. I kissed his head, hugging him close. Mello pushed himself up on his arms and kissed me.

"Come on, we need a shower", he said, getting up. I followed him like a zombie, too tired to even think. We went to the bathroom, the cold water was refreshing as I stood under it beside Mello. It felt so unreal as he kissed me under the shower.

"What's this?", I asked picking up a letter once we got out of the shower and got dressed in his room.

"It's nothing, give me it", Mello came over to me, trying to take the letter away as I read it.

"It's an acceptance letter...? 'We are happy to welcome you as a member of the task force'? Mello, what the hell?", I couldn't believe what I've just read, "You signed up?!"

"I told you I will", he shrugged as if nothing happened.

I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to yell and punch him but instead I remained quiet, just staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing", I shook my head in disbelief, "I'm going home"

"Mail, wait"

"For what?"

"You don't understand"

"Then explain"

"I can't", he whispered.

"Why can't you?"

"I can't tell you why I joined them, I have... My reasons"

"Why are you like this, why can't you fucking tell me? You're being weird!"

"Weird?! You fucking think I enjoy all those fucking secrets?! That I like having to keep so much fucking shit from you!? Well guess what! I fucking don't!", Mello yelled out, punching a hole in one of the walls, "Fuck!", he quickly ran into the bathroom, his blood spilling everywhere, as the moron cut his hand open.

"Mels are you okay?", I knocked softly on the doors.

"Don't come in"

It took him a while to finally come out, with his hand bandaged.

"It's just a small cut", the blond said rolling his eyes upon seeing my worried face.

"A small cut doesn't bleed all over the floor, I'll take you to the hospital"

"I'm not a child, MAil. It's fine now, I stopped the bleeding"

I let out a long sigh. There was no point in further discussion. Mello always had things his way.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLZ REVIEW :D<strong>_


End file.
